The present invention disclosed herein relates to an optical modulator, and more particularly, to a Mach-Zehnder modulator using light interference.
Generally, the optical modulator is an optoelectronic device which loads electric data on light. The optical modulator may broadly comprise an Electro-Absorption (EA) modulator and the Mach-Zehnder modulator. Since the Mach-Zehnder modulator has better signal quality than the EA modulator, it is widely used for high speed optical communications of 2.5 Gbps or higher.